Idol no Yume
by synstropezia
Summary: Idola mimpi menjadi buah bibir dari orang-orang yang penasaran akan asal-muasal keberadaannya, di luar tugas mereka untuk membasmi mimpi buruk. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke bukanlah sosok yang tertarik akan sesuatu seperti itu. Namun, dirinya yang tiba-tiba melupakan seseorang memberi firasat, bahwa idol mimpi memiliki keterkaitan dengan masalahnya. #MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol


**Idol no Yume**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di grup fanfiction addict dengan tema, "Idol!AU".**

* * *

_"Kalian masih ingat soal idol mimpi?" _

Dari barisan depan di jam istirahat pukul dua belas siang, suara Nakajima Atsushi terdengar jernih tanpa keramaian yang menyamarkannya. Rata-rata penghuni kelas tengah memadati antrean di kantin, walau beberapa memilih menitipkan pesanan makan siang mereka. Mungkin, pertanyaan itu hanya didengar oleh Atsushi sendiri, Tanizaki Juunichiro, dan Miyazawa Kenji karena mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, sementara yang lain tertidur.

"Idol mimpi, ya? Kemarin Naomi-_chan_ menceritakannya padaku," balas Tanizaki sebelum melahap telur gulung buatan adik perempuannya itu. Binar di mata Atsushi kian berpendar-pendar menandakan ia antusias.

"Apa Naomi-_san_ bertemu dengannya?"

"Kemarin dia mimpi buruk, katanya aku nyaris dibunuh oleh musuh perusahaan ayah kami. Kemudian seseorang datang, dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak pernah Naomi-_chan_ dengar."

"Mungkinkah selain mengusir mimpi buruk mereka juga komposer?" tanya Kenji polos membuat kedua sahabatnya ikut berpikir. Dengan kompak Atsushi dan Tanizaki menggidikkan bahu, menandakan ketidaktahuan yang terasa wajar.

Wajar saja, karena idol mimpi menjadi misteri terbesar abad ini. Kapan pertama kali mereka muncul? Siapakah orang-orang yang dengan baiknya berinisiatif mengusir mimpi buruk itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut menjadi repitisi paling digemari di kalangan anak muda, terutama medsos yang setiap harinya kebanjiran ratusan ribu cerita dari netizen.

"Menurut kalian ada dalang di balik para idol mimpi itu?"

"Dalang?" Pertanyaan Atsushi diulang oleh Tanizaki yang entah bagaimana kesulitan mencernanya. Efek membabat habis lima jam pelajaran sekaligus, ditambah rasa kenyang sepertinya perlahan-lahan menghilangkan fokus akibat kantuk.

"Siapa tahu ada yang menjadikan mereka idol mimpi, kan?

"Konsepnya mirip dengan _mahou shoujo_, ya? Mereka membuat kontrak untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, meski yang ini melindungi dunia mimpi."

"Kalau betulan ada yang mengontrak mereka berarti Atsushi-_san_ harus melamar! Siapa tahu bisa melunasi utang keluargamu." Saran yang luar biasa dari Kenji sukses membuat para sahabatnya tertawa kikuk. Andaikata mencari uang semudah bernyanyi untuk membasmi mimpi buruk, umat manusia pasti memilih tidur saja.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu sebenarnya aku punya saran."

"Kenji-_san_ ingin memberi saran apa?"

"Saat Atsushi-_san_ bertemu salah satu idol mimpi, tanyakan saja mengenai _orang_ yang kamu lupakan itu. Banyak yang bilang ketika bertemu mereka, seseorang seperti dalam kondisi sadar."

"Lagi pula idol mimpi pasti mengenali banyak orang. Mungkin saja salah satunya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang kamu cari. Dengar-dengar mereka punya kemampuan mengintip ingatan." Informasi tambahan yang bagus dari Tanizaki, tentu Atsushi menghargainya. Berdoa saja semoga informasi terbatas itu dapat menemukan sesuatu.

Diam-diam pula tanpa disadari, seseorang tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang baginya terkesan konyol. Dari balik buku saku berjudul, 'Panduan Bunuh Diri' dengan sampul merah bata, tatapannya menyiratkan kebencian mendalam pada Atsushi yang tengah tertawa bersama Kenji dan Tanizaki.

Mata hitam jelaganya begitupun sang pemilik bahkan tidak tahu, mengapa kebencian selalu berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu setiap pandangannya menemui cahaya berwarna nila, pada tatapan Atsushi.

(Mungkin _dia_ iri karena matanya betul-betul kehilangan, sedangkan Atsushi masih memiliki 'cahaya' itu walau sedikit pudar)

Sepertinya mereka melupakan orang yang sama–_dia_ yakin karena merasa akrab dengan cahaya di mata Atsushi, sekaligus meninggalkan kesan familier seolah-olah dulu _dia _juga punya.

* * *

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke pulang belakangan untuk menjalankan piket bersama dua 'temannya'–tiga yang lain kabur begitu saja, ingin menonton bioskop kata Kenji. Usai meletakkan sapu di belakang pintu, serta memastikan lantai bersih tanpa sisa sampah Akutagawa memutuskan pulang. Langit sudah jingga sewaktu pandangannya menontoni camar terbang merendah. Jalanan kota masih padat, dan sifat anti sosialnya meneriakkan kejengkelan akan itu.

_Kriiinggg ..._

"Jadi kau balik lagi, ya, bocah tanpa alis."

Nyatanya pula Akutagawa tidak langsung pulang, melainkan mampir ke toko bunga yang akhir-akhir ini mengikat dia. Ejekan tersebut dibalas dengan tatapan tajam, ketika Akutagawa tiba di kasir dan menunjuk bunga gladiol. Sang penjaga kasir yang diidentifikasi sebagai pria tua berusia awal 40-an beranjak dari kursinya, lantas menyiapkan pesanan Akutagawa.

"Bocah. Sebenarnya kau tahu tidak makna bunga gladiol?"

"Dukacita, empati mendalam, selamat tinggal," jawab Akutagawa sembari menyandarkan punggung pada meja kasir. Pak tua yang sejak awal tidak bersahabat itu mendecih sekeras mungkin, agar pelanggan membosankannya ini sedikit tersinggung.

"Pilihanmu itu sangat jelek tahu."

"Bukan hakmu untuk mencampuri pilihanku."

"Kau memberikannya pada seseorang yang koma, bukan? Dia tidak betul-betul meninggal, lho. Masih hidup dan seharusnya kau memberikan _hellbore_ yang berarti 'kesembuhan'."

Di balik wajah garangnya Pak Tua pun memedulikan kepelikan rasa yang Akutagawa alami. Sedikit-banyak ia memahami kebingungan siswa SMA itu, karena tahu-tahu hatinya diluluhlantakkan oleh penyesalan yang menghujaninya, ditambah Akutagawa merasa bersalah usai terlambat menyadari sebuah kehilangan tak kasatmata. Lantas di sisi lain, Akutagawa mungkin frustrasi gara-gara gagal mengartikan sebab dari perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Bagaimanapun Akutagawa bersikukuh ingin menemukan, pencariannya selalu kembali ke titik awal di mana ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Selalu berputar-putar seakan-akan hanya diam di satu tempat, padahal kakinya meyakini langkah yang ia ciptakan begitu nyata untuk mengalahkan lika-liku labirin ini.

Siapa pun anak SMA yang merasakan kemelut seperti itu, mana mungkin orang dewasa tidak berempati?

"Bagiku sama saja dengan mati."

"Ucapan adalah doa, _Boy_. Aku jamin dia pasti sedih mendengar itu darimu." Pesanan telah dirampungkan menjadi sebuket gladiol yang menawan. Sebelum mengizinkan Akutagawa pamit, sebuah hadiah lebih dulu diberikan entah untuk apa.

Buket _hellbore_ adalah hadiah yang dimaksud. Jarak dari toko bunga ke rumah sakit Yokohama terbilang dekat, sehingga Akutagawa memilih berjalan kaki. Sesekali ia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Nama 'Gin' ditemukan sewaktu Akutagawa mengeceknya, dan mereka pun bertukar pesan untuk beberapa saat.

_From: Gin_

_Hari ini ayah dan ibu pulang terlambat. Aku akan memasak sup sayur. _

Sup merupakan hidangan berkuah yang disajikan hangat-hangat. Gin–adik perempuan Akutagawa menyiratkan segaris pesan agar kakaknya menjaga kesehatan, serta selalu kuat dengan aneka sayuran yang memiliki macam-macam vitamin. Setitik atensi itu setidaknya berhasil menguatkan Akutagawa, agar pantang menyerah dalam menghadapi teka-teki di dalam dirinya.

"Mengunjungi pasien misterius itu lagi, Akutagawa-_san_?" Seorang suster yang mengenalinya kebetulan lewat, sehingga sekalian saja berbasa-basi. Akutagawa sekadar menggangguk, kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Kamar 404 di lantai tiga menjadi tujuannya sejak lima bulan belakangan. Buket gladiol dan _hellbore _ditaruh begitu saja di atas nakas. Perhatian Akutagawa langsung difokuskan pada sosok jangkung yang terbaring di ranjang. Caranya menatap begitu intens, seolah-olah Akutagawa takut apabila pasien kamar 404 ini hilang dadakan.

"Sepertinya gladiol memang tidak cocok untukmu." Berkebun bukanlah hobi seorang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Pengetahuan mengenai arti bunga sebatas ia dapatkan dari internet–itupun asal lihat tanpa betul-betul dipikirkan.

Saran dari Gin sebenarnya bagus, apabila tidak dieksekusi oleh manusia masa bodoh sejenis Akutagawa. Bunga gladiol itu dipilih bukan tanpa pertimbangan, karena meskipun ogah-ogahan Akutagawa masih sedikit berpikir. Ia memang membelinya untuk pemuda jangkung ini, sekaligus menceritakan satu hal tentang ingatan diri sendiri.

Makna yang pertama adalah berdukacita, karena ingatannya memutuskan tinggal di sebuah makam bernama kehilangan, dibandingkan bangkit untuk sekali lagi mengenang sosok yang sepertinya membawa separuh hidup Akutagawa.

Empati yang mendalam itu adalah ditunjukkan kepada sosok jangkung ini, karena yang membesuknya adalah Akutagawa–seseorang yang kehilangan segala tentang dia, dan tidak diizinkan takdir untuk mengambil hal yang terlupakan itu.

Sementara ucapan 'selamat tinggal' memang tepat untuknya karena dia ... tampak enggan kembali pada napas kehidupannya.

"Kutinggalkan saja _hellbore_ untukmu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Jadilah bunga yang tersisa Akutagawa bawa pulang, bersama segelintir masa lalu mengenai pertemuan pertama mereka yang mendadak muncul. Sekitar tujuh bulan lalu Akutagawa mengunjungi rumah sakit ini bersama Gin, untuk membesuk saudara jauh yang patah tulang. Kamarnya berada di samping kiri ruangan 404, dan saat itu juga setan memantrai Akutagawa agar memasuki tempat si pemuda jangkung dirawat.

Seorang pemuda jangkung yang malang, dan namanya tidak diingat siapa pun termasuk alasan dia mengalami koma. Akutagawa sangat yakin, itu merupakan kali pertama dirinya mau menangis.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Akutagawa telah melupakan suara langkahnya sejak tadi. Suara yang membosankan itu baru terdengar, kala ia berhadap-hadapan dengan pintu berwarna abu-abu.

_CKLEK!_

"Selamat datang, Nii-_san_. Sup-nya baru selesai dimasak."

"Hn. Aku mandi dulu."

Tahu-tahu disambut oleh adiknya yang manis dan tiba di apartemen, Akutagawa baru menyadari waktu berlalu terlalu cepat. Harum sup memenuhi seisi ruangan yang tampak bersih sejauh mata memandang. Sementara Akutagawa menikmati guyuran shower, Gin tengah menyiapkan peralatan makan sekaligus menyendok nasi. Selesai dengan semua itu ia tinggal duduk manis, dan menunggu Akutagawa menikmati santapan malam.

Makan malam yang selalu terasa spesial, ketika mereka berdua saja.

* * *

Usai membereskan sisa makan malam Akutagawa menghabiskan waktunya di ruang tamu, bersama Gin yang merangkum materi sejarah. Orang tua mereka dikabarkan pulang pukul sepuluh malam–lembur menjadi kabar sehari-hari yang sebetulnya membosankan. Kadang kala apabila pegal menulis, pandangan Gin mengitari sekelilingnya yang sedikit berubah karena eksistensi vas dengan gladiol sebagai penghias.

"Nii-_san_ tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit hari ini?"

"Pak tua memberiku bunga yang lain. Kupikir lebih cocok untuknya."

"_Hellbore_, kah?" Putra sulung keluarga Akutagawa boleh jadi tidak mewarisi hobi berkebun ibunya. Namun, masih ada si bungsu yakni Gin yang saking cintanya sampai mengikuti klub tersebut di sekolah.

"Ya. Artinya kesembuhan."

"Itu lebih cocok untuk _dia_."

"Aku akan membeli _hellbore_ lagi kalau begitu."

Hening pun kembali menyelimuti. Pulpen yang bergesekan dengan kertas menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suasana, agar tidak terlalu larut dalam canggung. Baik Akutagawa maupun Gin bukanlah pembicara handal. Topik biasanya muncul apabila salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan ponsel, seperti yang Akutagawa lakukan sekarang yaitu mengecek twotter–trending nomor satu yakni 'idol mimpi' menjadi fokus sang kakak, membuat Gin sedikit terperengah.

"Kupikir Nii-_san_ tidak akan tertarik dengan idol mimpi."

"_Jinko_ juga melupakan seseorang, dan membicarakan soal idol mimpi." Panggilan tersebut merupakan ejekan untuk Atsushi. Perlu Akutagawa tegaskan pula mereka bukan teman, melainkan kebetulan semata di mana beberapa kali keduanya sekelompok.

"Rasa-rasanya kemarin aku memimpikan idol mimpi itu."

"Bagaimana kondisimu saat memimpikannya?" Seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menguping percakapan Atsushi adalah Akutagawa. Mulai dari saran Kenji hingga informasi yang Tanizaki berikan, dia mengingat semua itu untuk dijadikan petunjuk.

"Mimpinya terasa nyata seolah-olah aku mengalami semua itu dengan kesadaran penuh."

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Samar-samar sendu membisikkan biru kesedihannya, lantas melewati pandangan Akutagawa tanpa membiarkan ia menangkap pesan tersiratnya. Gin telah meletakkan pulpen. Tampak kehilangan _mood_ untuk melanjutkan tugas merangkum.

"Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat Nii-_san_ nyaris gantung diri."

"Gantung diri? Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebelum Nii-_san_ melakukannya, seseorang muncul dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu tersebut membuatmu melepaskan tali di lehermu, kemudian Nii-_san_ pingsan."

"Seperti apa sosok idol yang kau temui?" Aneh. Lidah Akutagawa seolah-olah kehilangan rem menjadikan pertanyaan terus-menerus terangkai. Wajah yang terlihat tegang karena tergesa-gesa memburu jawaban itu sedikit mengerikan, tetapi juga sangat kasihan.

"Tubuhnya jangkung, memakai seragam SMA, tetapi wajahnya seperti ditutup bayangan." Semula Akutagawa hendak menyela dengan pertanyaan, namun Gin telanjur menggerakkan bibir. Melalui isyarat tangan Akutagawa menyuruh adiknya berbicara dulu–mengorek kelangsungan mimpi itu lebih penting dibandingkan apa pun.

"Idol mimpi itu mengenakan seragam dari SMA kita. Dia juga berkata, 'jika orang yang mau gantung diri di mimpimu ini tidak kuhentikan, dia akan melakukannya di dunia nyata'."

"Konyol sekali. Jelas-jelas aku tidak punya alasan untuk gantung diri."

"Berhati-hatilah, Nii-_san_. Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan."

Perkataan bernuansa mimpi yang terlampau nyata itu rupanya memperburuk firasat milik Gin. Air muka si bungsu kelihatan mengusut, sampai mengacaukan warna dunia di sepasang matanya yang sedikit mengabur. Masih dengan ponsel di tangan Akutagawa mengelus rambut adiknya. Entah tersampaikan atau tidak, ia ingin berkata 'jangan khawatir' karena jelas saja; alasan sepenting apa yang dapat membuatnya mengakhiri diri sendiri?

Jika malam nanti Akutagawa bertemu idol mimpi yang dimaksud, ia harus sedikit membuat perhitungan.

* * *

Sekitar pukul dua belas Akutagawa baru menenggelamkan diri pada alam mimpi. Menghabiskan empat jam penuh untuk mengorek informasi sangatlah melelahkan–sialnya pula Akutagawa tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting. Ia tengah mencari cara bertemu idol mimpi, bahkan repot-repot registrasi di sebuah forum raksasa yang membahas topik tersebut. Namun, para komentator sekadar berkata, 'kau harus bermimpi buruk terlebih dahulu'.

Siapa pula dirinya selain manusia biasa yang setiap hari tampil monoton? Akutagawa tinggal dalam realitas. Mana mungkin hukum alam cuma-cuma berubah, demi mengabulkan permohonan konyol seorang siswa SMA?

_**Rashomon**_

_Selama satu bulan terakhir aku selalu bermimpi berada di kehampaan. Apa ada kondisi khusus untuk bertemu idol mimpi?_

_**TachiGans**_

_Mimpi di kehampaan? Hati-hati, bro. Kata orang-orang di forum sebelah itu tanda-tanda mau mati._

_**Rashomon**_

_Jangan membalasnya jika kau hanya ingin spam._

_**TachiGans**_

_Yeee ... gue serius! Kalau lo masa bodoh, gue kasih tahu satu hal yang wajib lo terima, deh. _

_**Rashomon**_

_Apa itu?_

_**TachiGans**_

_Seseorang pernah bercerita dia sebenarnya dekat dengan salah satu idol mimpi. Katanya mereka sering ketemu dua bulan terakhir, terus idol mimpi kenalannya itu tiba-tiba mengajak dia bikin kontrak. _

**_Rashomon_**

_Bikin kontrak buat?_

**_TachiGans_**

_Buat jadi idol mimpi, lah! Tetapi dia tolak gara-gara mencurigakan. Ujung-ujungnya malah dikejar-kejar itu orang, sama si idol mimpi yang ngajakin. Terakhir yang gue tahu, dia bunuh diri gara-gara enggak kuat diteror. _

Mendadak pula Akutagawa mengingat obrolannya dengan seseorang di forum, di saat-saat terakhir sebelum terlelap. Semua lantas menjadi gelap gulita. Napas yang lembut kini membelai udara dalam keadaan terpejam. Tak sampai lima menit Akutagawa sudah tertidur–menghabiskan waktu sebanyak itu berada di luar kebiasaannya, terlebih untuk menjelajahi internet yang melelahkan mata.

Jiwanya lantas berpindah ke alam mimpi yang sejauh mata memandang berisi kehampaan. Tak ada siapa pun kecuali dia, dan seharusnya Akutagawa biasa saja apabila ia tidak menyadari satu hal; raganya terasa hidup, seolah-olah dunia ini adalah realitas kedua hingga Akutagawa mampu, merasai tarikan napasnya yang hangat.

Tadi malam di pukul tujuh ia melahap semangkuk sup. Minum obat dari dokter. Membantu Gin mengerjakan tugas matematika, dilanjut membuka puluhan forum untuk menemukan informasi -rincian kegiatan itu seharusnya terlupakan saat bermimpi, bukan?

"Heee~ Apa ini? Mimpimu kosong banget." _DEG! _Bahkan tubuhnya yakin keterkejutan yang menghantam jantungnya ini nyata. Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Akutagawa dengan seragam ala pelaut. Wajah pemuda itu ditutup bayangan hitam, seperti deskripsi Gin meskipun berbeda di penampilan.

"Kau ... siapa?"

"Aku adalah aku. Kenapa orang-orang bahkan kamu menanyakan hal yang membosankan?"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Kamu yakin pertanyaan pertamamu adalah menanayakan namaku?" Pemuda asing itu maju selangkah menuju tempat Akutagawa berdiri. Perlahan namun pasti jarak keduanya mulai menyusut, dan tahu-tahu wajah mereka berdekatan membikin ngeri.

"Katakan saja. Aku benci membuang-buang waktu."

"Baiklah~ Aku menghargai keberanianmu, karena tidak mundur walau wajah kita berdekatan. Soalnya orang-orang yang kudatangi mimpinya malah buru-buru bangun, setelah kuhampiri seperti ini."

"Jadi?"

"Dazai Osamu. Salah satu dari idol mimpi."

Setelah memberitahu namanya paras yang semula tertutup bayangan hitam perlahan menghilang. Pemandangan pertama yang memaku atensi Akutagawa adalah mata sewarna kakao yang begitu manis, lengkap dengan seulas senyuman cerah seolah-olah matahari terbit dari sana.

"Sedangkan kamu adalah siapa, Tuan Mimpi Kosong?"

Lidahnya mendadak kelu akibat keterkejutan yang mendadak menyerang Akutagawa.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Oke ini utang kelima-ku ya? tapi gpp sih santuy aja gaes (padahal gak tau ke depannya bakal gimana). ide ini dapetnya dadakan banget, dan aku pengen coba sesuatu yang beda dibandingkan masalah idol pada biasanya~ oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ doain aja ya fic ini bisa lanjut, trus buat fic soukoku yang chapter bakal dilanjut kok. mungkin update minggu depan.

buat yang mau gabung grup ffn addict, tinggal kirim no wa kalian ke PM~


End file.
